


Here, drink this. You'll feel better.

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [3]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Taken from the prompt 18. Here, drink this. You'll feel better from the Tumblr post '100 ways to say I love you'.
Relationships: Jill Carlan/Roger Gunn
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Here, drink this. You'll feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the prompt 18. Here, drink this. You'll feel better from the Tumblr post '100 ways to say I love you'.

The case didn't go the way she planned. But she's home now. Normally she can compartmentalise but this one hit very close to home. Roger was on a video conference call when she got home so she went straight to their bedroom. 

She hears a knock on the door. She wipes her tears.

"Come in."

Roger walks in carrying a golden brown drink with green pieces in it.

"How are you?"

"Ok." She attempts to nod convincingly but knows that he can see right through her.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

She stares at the drink sceptically. 

"What's in it?"

"Kale, quinoa, cabbage, spinach and carrots."

"Why is it brown?"

"Brown food colouring."

She takes a small sip.

"This is nice."

"Lemon iced tea, pine orange juice, sprite and a little bit of mint."

"No kale?"

"No kale. I just said that because I knew you wouldn't drink it otherwise."

She laughs.

"Thank you, this has made me feel better."


End file.
